The Girlfriend
by xTessaTimmerman
Summary: Molly finds out about Sherlock and Janine. bit of fluff


**Hello, **

**So yeah, new story. bit fluffy. Sherlolly at the end.**

* * *

Sherlock was sitting in his chair at 221B Baker Street. John was staring at him in awe.

"You've got a girlfriend?" He asked for the 3th time.

"Yes, You already asked that same question 3 times now, John. Why is it such a shock to you?"

"Well, I just always thought that, if you ever got a girlfriend, that it would be Molly Hooper." John answered.

Sherlock thought about this. Of course it would be Molly. Janine was just convenient because of her connections. Sherlock didn't like to give in to having feelings, but now, after the woman helped him fake his death, Sherlock could no longer deny it. He, Sherlock Holmes, was in love with Molly Hooper. Of course he didn't show it. If anything he just treated Molly worse than ever.

"Well, John. It looks like you don't know me as good as you think you do." He answered vaguely. John looked at the Consulting Detective for a moment, and shrugged it off.

It was that moment that Janine chose to open the bathroom door and walk up to Sherlock, planting herself into his lap.

"Hello Sherly." She greeted the man.

"Hello." Sherlock replied, not showing an excessive amount of interest in the woman.

"Well, I have to go into work soon, but maybe I'll see you tonight then?" She asked him.

Sherlock was annoyed by this. This woman was so… sentimental. He couldn't stand it. He just wanted to sit at his microscope in the morgue with his pathologist and do experiments. He didn't show it.

"Yes, I will see you this evening." He gave her a small, fake smile. She smiled back and pressed her lips to his. Sherlock complied to make sure there was no suspicion about the real reason for the relationship. They broke apart by the sound of someone clearing her throat.

When Sherlock looked up, he saw Molly Hooper, standing in the doorway, her face slightly flushed.

"Uh- yeah hello. I- I have your heart, Sherlock." She said. "Oh no! I don't mean-" She stumbled when Janine gave her a curious look. "I mean I uh- have the heart of the obese man from the morgue." She finally said, gesturing to the jar in her hands. "I'll just uh- yeah- put it over there." She pointed at the kitchen and quickly walked over, putting the jar on the counter.

"Well. I'll just- uh- leave you to.. that." She said, gesturing to the couple sitting on top of each other. Janine muttered a small goodbye and went to kiss Sherlock's neck. Molly was about to leave when she heard Sherlock speak.

"Molly, wait. I will join you." He said, forcing Janine of his lap. Janine pulled a sad face and pouted.

"But Sherly, I thought we could do something." She said, "You know, 'something'." Her voice was thick with seduction but Sherlock barely noticed.

"Yes, right. I will see you this evening." He said, pecking her cheek lightly, after which he all but ran to grab his coat and shrug it on.

He looked at Molly, who was standing awkwardly in the doorway, fidgeting with her scarf.

"Shall we?"

Molly nodded and they made their way out.

* * *

Sherlock called for a cab, which, like always, magically appeared the minute he put out his hand. The ride was shared in silence. Molly stared out of the window, not comfortable enough to make eye contact with Sherlock. Sherlock chose to look at Molly. She was wearing the cherry jumper he found strangely attractive, her hair was up I ha high ponytail and she wasn't wearing make-up. She was just Molly. _His _Molly.

They arrived at Barts and Sherlock paid the cabbie, after which they made their way inside. Molly was surprised when Sherlock helped her out of her coat and into her lab coat, but didn't think much about it. The man had a girlfriend now after all.

On Sherlock's part, he tried to show Molly affection. Opening doors, helping her with her coats. It didn't seem to work, because all Molly did was mutter a thanks without looking at him. He had tried to keep Janine a secret from Molly, not wanting her to think about him liking another woman, which he didn't.

"Thank you for the heart." He said. "You didn't have to drop it off, though."

"Oh, that's quite alright. I wanted to." She replied, giving him a small smile which didn't reach her eyes like her smiled usually did.

They kept working in silence. Molly brought him a cup of coffee like she normally did. Black, two sugars. But after an hour of silence, he couldn't stand it anymore. He stood up from behind his microscope and moved to stand beside Molly, who was sitting at her desk, filling out paperwork.

"Molly," He asked, causing her to look up. "Are you quite alright?"

Molly heard the genuine worry in his voice. She smiled up at him. "Yes, of course I am, why shouldn't I be?"

"Well, based on your feelings towards me, which I do not understand, and what you saw this morning, I would say that you are not okay since you are not speaking to me, or at all for that matter." He concluded.

"This morning? What do you mean? I saw quite a lot this morning." She answered, a little confused. Was he talking about the post-mortem she did on the 12-year old girl whom died from suffocation?

"Don't be an idiot, Molly. You know I am talking about Janine and I." He said.

"Well, I'm sorry. We aren't all as _brilliant _as you, you know." She was standing now, next to her chair and across from Sherlock. "We can't all be geniuses, Sherlock."

Sherlock was taken aback. Never had Molly Hooper spoken in that tone to him. To be honest, he liked it.

"I apologize. What I meant to say was that I know about your affections towards me and I thought that seeing Janine and I together would make you uncomfortable."

She was silent for a moment, thinking.

"Well, it did." She answered in honesty. There was no point in lying to Sherlock Holmes. He could spot it from a mile away.

"Then you will be happy to know that the relationship I have built with Ms. Hawkins is all but a fake. She has the connections I need for the case I am currently working on."

This statement made Molly feel relieved and angered at the same time.

"So you are saying that you're using her."

"Yes."

"Like Jim used me?"

Sherlock looked at her, his eyes big with shock.

"No! Of course not! I am not like Moriarty." He stated and Molly regretted her words.

"I'm so sorry, Sherlock. I didn't mean it like that. Of course you are nothing like him." She reached for his hand, taking it in his and squeezing it gently. "You are nothing like him, you are a good man, Sherlock. I'm sorry." She met his gaze, locking eyes with those beautiful green-blue orbs.

Sherlock looked at the woman in front of him. The complete honesty in her voice when she said he was a good man made him get a warm feeling in his chest. She had really meant it, and he thought about what he was doing. 'I am denying myself love because it makes you weak. But Molly loves me, and she is the strongest person I know'. With this thought running through his head, he leaned forward, snaking his arms around her waist, pulling her closer. Molly let out a squeal because of the sudden movement, but her eyes never left his. Sherlock leant in and pressed his lips to hers in a gentle kiss.

Molly thought she was going to faint. Sherlock Holmes was kissing her. Sherlock bloody Holmes. The kiss was soft, but passionate at the same time, and it made Molly's head spin. She was about to pull away when Sherlock's right hand moved up to her head, removing her hair band and letting her chestnut locks fall over her shoulders. His hand slipped into her hair and she felt his tongue running over her lower lip, urging her to open her mouth. She complied and their tongues danced together. They broke apart due lack of oxygen.

Their foreheads were pressed together and they were panting.

"You have a girlfriend." Molly said, breaking the silence.

"I think I will have to break up with Janine then." He said, a small smile playing on his lips. She responded with a peck on the lips.

"I have to get back to work, Sherlock." She pulled away from him, sitting back at her desk and starting on her paperwork again. She saw Sherlock pulling out his phone and walking towards the morgue doors, before the doors closed, she heard his voice.

"Yes, Janine. Hello. Listen-" Then the doors closed and Molly couldn't help the smile creeping on her face.

* * *

**So, another story. bit fluffy. it takes place in HLV, obviously, when you see Sherlock and Janine together.**

**Just let me know what you think. :)**

**x**


End file.
